Heartbeat
by daisyf
Summary: ...dia mampu mendebarkan hati beku sang gadis musim semi.


**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story © YoungMoon_**

 ** _I Hope You Like This_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Heartbeat**_

 **Chapter 1**

Gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu itu melangkahkan kakinya santai di lorong-lorong lengang sekolahnya, menuju ke atap.

Tentu saja senyap.

Ini masih jam enam pagi dan dia sudah tiba. Padahal bel jam pelajaran pertama masih akan berbunyi satu tiga perempat jam lagi.

Mengapa gadis beriris emerald itu datang sepagi ini?

Di hadapannya lah jawaban itu.

...

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Gaara?"

Sepasang remaja berbeda gender itu berdiri di bawah tangga menuju atap sekolah mereka.

"Ikut aku." Lelaki yang ia panggil Gaara beranjak menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga hingga ia berhenti di depan pintu, membukanya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar pembatas di sebelah kanan pintu.

Gadis itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia mengambil posisi disebelah pemuda bersurai merah bata tersebut.

"Dua bulan lagi ujian kelulusan akan diselenggarakan. Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu Sakura?"

Gadis yang lelaki itu panggil Sakura hanya mengerutkan dahi sebagai jawaban. Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa waktu hingga Sakura buka suara.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, sehingga membuatku harus berangkat lebih pagi Gaara?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih serius dari terakhir kali ia berbicara.

"Iie. Sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan padamu Sakura."

"Aku.."

Sakura menunggu teman sejak kecilnya itu untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Jadi ia diam saja.

"Aku.. Selalu mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Selama ini Sakura sudah mendengar dari kakak-kakak pemuda ini bahwa ia mencintainya. Tapi Sakura hanya mengabaikannya dan berpikir itu hanya gurauan semata. Hingga kini teman seumur hidupnya itu memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkap perasaan yang dimilikinya pada Sakura.

"Kau.. Bercanda?" Tetapi Sakura tetap menganggapnya hanya sebuah gurauan.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Terlihat keseriusan di Jade pemuda itu.

"Tapi.. Kita sahabat, Gaara." Aku tak bisa memiliki perasaan itu padamu.

"Apakah ini penolakkan?" Gaara tersenyum. Ia memaklumi Sakura, pemuda itu tau bahwa Sakura tak memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya sedari dulu. Tapi ia tetap nekat mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis musim itu.

"Gomen, Gaara. Aku.."

Gaara memotong ucapannya.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin kau tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu." Tetap tersenyum.

Sakura merasa bersalah melihat senyuman itu.

"Ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Gaara mengajak Sakura untuk turun, kembali ke kelas.

..

"Sakuraa. Kau baru datang?" Ino melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju Sakura yang baru saja membuka pintu kelas. Tak biasanya Sakura tiba lima belas menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengekori Sakura yang berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ada apa?" Ino menangkap gelagat aneh Sakura pagi ini. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menelungkupkan kedua lengannya diatas meja untuk menyembunyikan paras cantiknya. Dia begitu lesu pagi ini.

Apakah ia belum sarapan? Tak biasanya gadis yang menjunjung tinggi hidup sehat itu belum sarapan.

"Hei Sakura. Ceritalah. Aku khawatir tau." Ino mulai kesal pada sikap sahabatnya ini.

"..."

"Sakura!"

"Ino.." Gadis bersurai pirang itu menatap kepala merah jambu milik sahabatnya.

"..apa itu cinta?"

...

"Ke-Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" Ino semakin heran dengan Sakura.

"Jawab saja." Gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter hebat itu menegakkan posisi duduknya. Menatap Ino penuh rasa ingin tau.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Sakura, Ino pun memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan si merah muda itu terlebih dahulu.

"Um.. Cinta itu.. Perasaan yang mendebarkan." Aquamarine milik Ino menerawang.

Gadis itu melanjutkan. "Jika kau jauh dari seseorang, kau merasa gelisah. Tapi jika kau di dekatnya debar jantungmu akan terasa sangat cepat hingga kau merasa ia pasti bisa mendengarnya."

Setelah mengatakannya Ino terdiam beberapa saat. Gadis aquamarine itu tengah memikirkan kekasih hatinya yang sudah seminggu tak menghubunginya dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan. Tentu saja itu membuat Ino kesal.

"Apa maksudmu Ino?" Gadis merah muda itu tiba-tiba bersuara, membuat Ino sadar dari pikirannya. Pipi gadis pirang itu sedikit memerah.

"Kau akan tau jika kau sudah jatuh cinta Sakura."

"..." Sakura terdiam.

"Tapi memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Rasa penasaran Ino bangkit lagi.

Sakura masih diam. Baru saja Ino akan membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bertanya, gadis dihadapannya ini buka suara.

"Tadi pagi Gaara mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku." Lalu buru-buru Sakura membekap mulut besar Ino.

Ia sangat tau sekali bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini tak bisa menjaga mulutnya.

..

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdentang sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Hal itu tak mempengaruhi siswa-siswi yang bertugas piket hari ini untuk mangkir dari kewajibannya. Termasuk pula Haruno Sakura yang kini tengah menghapus papan yang dipenuhi rumus-rumus kimia dari pelajaran terakhir tadi.

Disampingnya berdirilah seorang gadis cantik bak supermodel yang terus-menerus membicarakan perkara Gaara yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Ia mengatakan hal-hal seperti mengapa kau menyia-nyiakan lelaki setampan Gaara. Mengapa kau tak menerimanya saja, kelihatannya dia benar-benar mencintaimu.

Dan hanya bisa Sakura jawab singkat, ia tak merasakan debaran apapun saat bersama Gaara.

Yang mana jawaban itu membungkam mulut besar milik Yamanaka Ino.

...

"Hei Forehead! Ayo temani aku ke mall dulu. Ada yang perlu kubeli."

Gadis yang dipanggilnya Forehead itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya memasukkan buku kedalam tas hanya untuk menatap Ino tak lebih dari lima detik lalu kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Kau kan bisa minta antar supirmu, Pig."

"Tapikan aku tidak mau sendirian saja saat di dalam mall. Kau tau, terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Ino merengut sebal saat melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah Forehead. Temani aku.. Nanti kau kutraktir es krim." Bujuk Ino.

"Tidak Pig. Aku harus pulang, aku akan mengerjakan tugas Fisika dari Ibiki-sensei. Kau mau jika aku dihukum karena tak mengerjakan tugas itu."

"Aku juga belum mengerjakannya kok. Ayolah Forehead. Nanti kau kuberi contekan jika kau mau."

Sakura merotasikan kedua Emeraldnya. Bukankah Ino yang biasa menerima contekan darinya?

"Pokoknya tidak." Tegas Sakura.

Belum sempat Ino membalas ucapan Sakura, terdengar suara yang memanggil gadis merah jambu itu dari luar kelas mereka. "Sakura.. Kau belum pulang?"

Sontak pirang dan merah jambu menoleh menuju sumber suara.

"Aa, Gaara. Belum, aku baru saja selesai piket. Kau juga belum pulang. Kenapa?"

"Oh, tadi aku mengerjakan tugas dengan kelompokku." Aku menunggumu, batin Gaara dalam hati.

"Souka."

"Oh, Hai Yamanaka." Gaara menyapa Ino untuk mencairkan keheningan.

"Um, Hai Gaara." Ino cukup mengenal Gaara, selain teman kecil Sakura, Ino mengenal Gaara sebagai salah seorang pewaris Sabaku Ltd, kolega perusahaan keluarganya.

"Kau akan pulang Sakura?" Gaara memperhatikan Sakura yang menggendong tas punggungnya.

"Um, ya. Tapi aku harus mengantar Ino ke mall dulu. Ada apa?" Sakura menghindar.

"Oh begitu. Tak apa. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Jaa Sakura, Ino."

"Ya. Jaa." Balas mereka berdua dari dalam kelas.

Setelah Gaara hilang dari pandangan mereka, Ino segera memelototi Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura menyadari tatapan itu.

"Katanya kau tak mau menemaniku."

"..."

"Kau menghindarinya?" Sakura masih diam.

"Jangan menjadikanku sebagai alasan untuk menghindarinya, Forehead. Juga jangan bersikap seperti itu. Kau harus menghargai perasaannya walaupun kau sendiri tak nyaman. Bagaimanapun juga kau kan sahabatnya." Kau benar Ino.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu untuk keluar dari kelas, mengacuhkan Ino.

"Ayo Pig. Traktir aku es krim rasa vanilla." Tapi aku juga perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Ino menganga.

..

Ino masih kesal pada sahabat pink disampingnya ini. Enak saja dia mengacuhkan kata-kata mutiara dari Yamanaka Ino─yang jarang keluar.

Lihat saja Forehead. Kau pasti akan merasakan pembalasannya. Batin Ino kejam.

...

Keduanya diam saja saat melangkahkan kaki di dalam mall tersebut. Hingga Ino tak sengaja menabrak seseorang karena ia berjalan sambil melamun.

"Ah, Gomenasai. Aku tak melihat jalan dengan benar." Sakura berhenti berjalan demi melihat Ino membungkukkan badannya seraya meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Hn. Yamanaka."

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya karena ia merasa kenal dengan suara lelaki yang ditabraknya ini.

"Eh, Sasuke." Ino terkejut. Untuk apa teman kecilnya itu di sini? Bukankah dia orang yang super sibuk hingga makan malam dengan keluarganya saja tak sempat?

Gadis pirang itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau disini Sasuke?"

Tak biasanya lelaki itu keluar dari markas besarnya─Uchiha Corp.

"Ada pertemuan dengan seseorang. Kau mau ikut?" Ino tak salah dengarkan? Pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu mengajaknya bertemu dengan seseorang? Ini mengherankan. Biasanya lelaki berambut raven itu akan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Ino untuk ikut dalam pertemuannya.

"Apa aku tak mengganggumu nanti?" Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Lagipula dia bersama Sakura. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tak mengijinkan sahabat karibnya itu untuk ikut? Ia kan sudah berjanji membelikan gadis itu es krim. Ia tak enak hati jika mengingkarinya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Lelaki itu melihat seorang gadis cantik berseragam sekolah menengah yang sama dengan Ino. Mengerti maksud Ino, Sasuke pun berucap. "Dia boleh ikut."

Ini lebih mengherankan. Sasuke mengijinkan orang yang tak dikenalnya untuk ikut ke dalam pertemuannya? Yang mana Ino saja─yang telah mengenal lelaki itu hampir seumur hidupnya─ masih sering─bahkan selalu─ ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Ada apa dengan bungsu Uchiha itu eh?

Sakura yang dari tadi diam saja pun angkat bicara. "Ano.. Pig. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

"Eh, kenapa begitu. Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku."

Sakura berbisik. "Kau kan sudah ditemani Sasuke-senpai."

Walau baru kali ini bertemu secara langsung dengan Sasuke, tapi Sakura sudah cukup mengenal pria bersurai biru dongker itu lewat cerita-cerita Ino─dia cukup sering menceritakan kedinginan Sasuke.

Ino turut berbisik. "Tapi kan aku sudah berjanji membelikanmu es krim." Bagi Yamanaka, menepati janji adalah segalanya.

Sasuke berdehem untuk menghentikan bisik-bisik dua gadis remaja dihadapannya. "Jika kau tak mau ikut tak apa."

Kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk Ino.

Si pirang Yamanaka itu meyakinkan Sakura sekali lagi sebelum menarik sahabat merah jambunya itu untuk mengikuti Sasuke yang telah melangkah lebih dulu.

...

Ino penasaran dengan sikap Sasuke hari ini. Untuk itulah ia menarik─tanpa persetujuan─ tangan gadis pink disebelahnya ini. Ia ingin mengetahui alasan dari sikap aneh Sasuke hari ini tanpa mengingkari janjinya.

"Ino! Kenapa kau menyeretku hah!" Gadis musim semi itu tampak kesal dengan sikap Ino yang tiba-tiba menariknya tadi.

"Sudahlah Forehead. Temani aku saja, oke?" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura merotasikan emeraldnya. Apa boleh buat. Sudah terseret ikuti saja. Lagipula..

Sakura memperhatikan Uchiha Sasuke yang berjalan beberapa meter didepannya dan Ino.

...pemuda bersurai raven tersebut,

... mampu membuat jantung sang musim semi berdebar.

 **TBC**

 **daisyf, 14 Juli 2015**

 **RnR please** **J**

 **Keep or Delete?**


End file.
